Meu amor caiu do céu
by CoveiroSensei
Summary: Naquele final de dia tranquilo, Gina e Mione estavam deixando o Ministério e conversando sobre a vida amorosa da morena... ela resistente em se aventurar no amor diz apenas que se preocupara com romances quando estiver chovendo homem... e ai o destino, ou melhor, um certo moreno de olhos verdes se encarrega de resolver o problema...
1. Parte 1

Estava um final de tarde tranquilo em Londres. Mione e Gina estavam deixando o Ministério da Magia para irem para casa enquanto conversavam.

\- Estou falando sério, Mione, todo mundo da turma está se ajeitando menos você e o Harry - fala Gina.

\- Vocá já parou para pensar que o Harry só arruma mulher interesseira e resolveu ficar sozinho, pelo menos por agora? - fala Mione.

\- O Harry tudo bem, mas e você, Mione, qual sua justificativa? - pergunta Gina

\- Simplesmente não achei o cara certo - fala Mione.

\- Mione, eu já estou casada com o Draco há dois anos. O Rony está com a Luna há quatro anos. E, Merlin, você já faz 30 anos dentro de uma semana. Seus pais querem vê-la casada, eu quero vê-la casada, o Rony quer vê-la casa e acho que todo o mundo mágico quer vê-la casada - fala Gina.

\- O Harry não quer me ver casada - comenta Mione

\- Claro que não - fala Gina como se fosse óbvio. - Quando ele quiser isso, o mundo vai ter virado de cabeça para baixo.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Nada, apenas estou dizendo que você precisa de um namorado novo, só isso - fala Gina com ar inocente.

\- E por que eu preciso de um namorado novo? - pergunta Mione.

\- Porque ninguém mais aguenta suas cobranças diárias e também a pontualidade. Tudo bem que você é a chefe das estratégias do QG dos aurores, seja sua responsabilidade e tal, mas todo mundo cansa. Todo mundo do QG torce pra você arrumar alguém que te faça perder a hora de manhã, apenas porque você quis roubar-lhe uns beijos a mais. Alguém que te faça sorrir o dia todo e não ficar séria. Alguém que a faça feliz. Acorda, Mione. Vivemos em tempos de paz, Voldemort já era e todo mundo mágico só quer ver seus heróis felizes com um grande amor. E não enfiados num escritório até tarde - fala Gina retomando a velha discussão de sempre.

\- Estamos saindo cedo hoje - fala Mione.

\- Não estamos não, como você mesma disse, vamos atender uma emergência do Harry.

\- Fazemos assim, Gina, quando estiver caindo homem do céu, eu saio romanticamente com o primeiro que cair em cima mim, o que acha? - fala Mione achando que havia vencido.

Gina nem teve tempo de responder, pois um moreno aterrizou sobre Hermione, levando-a ao chão.

\- Acho que você tem um encontro para ir, Mione - fala Gina para a amiga no chão coberta ainda pelo corpo do moreno.

\- Harry, você ta bem? - pergunta Mione, ignorando a fala de Gina.

\- Estou sim, apenas o Rony que me deixou cair do carro invisível. Nada demais e como já esta tudo resolvido, que historia é esse de encontro, Mione?

\- A Mione prometeu que quando homem caísse do céu, ela saia com o que caísse nela - conta Gina.

\- Nesse caso, você vai sair comigo? - pergunta Harry sorrindo maroto.

\- Como você caiu do carr,o Harry? - pergunta Mione desviando o assunto.

\- O Rony tentou uma manobra nova e a porta abriu. Mas a emergência para a qual te chamei já está resolvida. Mas e você, vai sair comigo ou não? - pergunta Harry novamente. - Afinal, não se pode quebrar promessas.

\- Tudo bem se não quiser, Harry - fala Mione.

\- Mas eu quero sair com você, Mione - fala Harry feliz.

\- Então ok - fala Mione concordando com o amigo. - O que acha de irmos jantar? - pergunta Mione o observando.

\- Harry, ela prometeu sair com o cara em um encontro romântico - fala Gina.

\- Tudo bem, então vamos deixar para amanhã, assim posso preparar algo especial - fala Harry maroto.

\- Você só pode estar maluco, Harry - fala Mione -, em dar ouvidos para esse cupido de cabelos vermelhos.

\- Não tem problema, Mione, eu estou solteiro e você também. Então que mal tem irmos jantar juntos em um restaurante legal e depois quem sabe irmos dançar em algum lugar? - sugere Harry.

\- Tudo bem, então me pega às 19h em meu apartamento amanhã - fala Mione se dando por vencida. - Agora eu já vou, pois tenho que passar na casa dos meus pais ainda. Tchau pra vocês - fala Mione se despedindo dos dois amigos.

Assim que Mione se afasta Harry sorri bobo. E Gina o observa.

\- Que historia é essa de o Rony te deixar cair do carro? - pergunta Gina marota.

\- Eu que pulei quando ouvi o que a Mione disse, estava estacionando o carro ali em cima quando ouvimos vocês conversando e aí eu simplesmente caí do céu - fala Harry.

\- Você é realmente apaixonado por ela, não é, Harry? - fala Gina.

\- Muito, acho que desde sempre - fala Harry. - Mas ela sempre foge, sempre tem uma desculpa. Já estamos com trinta anos.

\- Então faça ela ver isso Harry, pois você nunca falou abertamente o que sente também - fala Gina.

\- Vou falar, porque agora ela não me escapa - fala Harry.

\- E qual o plano? - pergunta Gina.

\- Isso é segredo de Estado - fala Harry - Agora tenho que ir, ruivinha. Mando um abraço para o Draco - fala aparatando.

\- Pode deixar que darei mais do que um simples abraço no meu maridinho - fala Gina também aparatando.

No outro dia, Harry estava uma verdadeira pilha de nervos, tudo tinha que dar certo, pois sabe-se lá quando teria outra chance de sair com sua morena.

Mione, em compensação, estava super tranquila, afinal iria apenas jantar com o melhor amigo. Então, chegada a hora combinada, ela estava prontíssima esperando o melhor amigo. Quando este bate à porta, ela se dirige para atender e se depara com um moreno elegante usando uma calça social preta e uma camisa verde escuro com as mangas dobradas a altura do cotovelo. Ela não deixava por menos, usava um belo vestido branco, leve e ideal para a noite quente, com um par de sandalias delicadas, mas com salto razoável, o cabelo em cachos bem definidos e os brincos de esmeralda que um dia aquele mesmo moreno lhe dera completavam o visual.

\- Uau, Mione, voce esta maravilhosa - fala Harry, bobo.

\- Que exagero, Harry, mas você também está lindo - elogia Mione com as faces rosadas.

\- Vamos? - fala Harry estendendo o braço.

\- Para onde vamos, Harry? - pegunta Mione

\- Surpresa, mas posso dizer que hoje vim de carro, vamos para a Londres trouxa, onde ninguém nos incomodará.

\- Ótimo, odiaria acordar amanhã como capa de alguma revista - fala Mione enquanto eles se dirigem ao carro do moreno, que abre a porta para ela entrar e logo se acomada no banco do motorista.

\- Seria tão ruim assim sair numa capa de revista apenas porque você saiu comigo? - pergunta Harry se fingindo de ofendido.

\- Óbvio que não, apenas não gosto de todo mundo comentando nossas vidas como se fossemos objetos de vitrine - explica Mione.

E assim eles foram para um restaurante trouxa, cuja comida era divina. Apreciaram o jantar e, como sempre, o assunto nunca faltava entre eles. Quando terminaram a sobremesa, Harry pediu a conta. Depois de várias reclamações de Mione por ele não deixá-la pagar metade da conta, eles foram a uma boate que havia na região. Dançaram bastante e ignoraram os olhares cobiçosos que recebiam. Quando as horas da noite já se encontravam avançadas, Harry levou sua morena para casa. Ela o convidou para subir e ele aceitou. Estavam à porta dela, se despedindo, quando Harry, sem falar nada, enlaçou a morena pela cintura e a trouxe para si. Deu um suave beijo em seus lábios e separou-se apenas alguns centímetros dela para ver sua reação, mas sem soltar sua cintura.

\- Eu te amo, Mione - falou Harry após um tempo em silêncio, apenas encarando a confusão nos olhos da morena.

Mione não respondeu, apenas encarou os lábios do moreno. Ele, percebendo isso, a puxou para outro beijo. Ela se rendeu e entreabriu seus lábios para receber a língua quente dele. Os lábios se tocavam e a língua de Harry explorava a boca de Mione, primeiro tocando a língua dela. Massageando-a, depois a incitando a tocar a dele. Ela suavemente acariciou a língua do moreno com a sua. Comprimiu suavemente os dentes sobre a língua dele, sem machucá-lo, para simplesmente paralisar a língua dele e poder sugá-la para melhor sentir seu gosto. O moreno quase ficou louco. Ela então entreabriu os dentes novamente e com sua língua invadiu a boca do moreno para explorá-la também. Os dois estavam incendiados pela paixão que aquele beijo havia ganhado. Lentamente Harry a empurrou para dentro, fechou a porta atras de si e então os dois aos tropeços chegaram ao sofá dela. Durante muito tempo ficaram trocando carícias naquela sofá, até que os dois caíram no tapete da sala dela. Nenhum deles se importou com isso. Apenas se amaram intensamente sobre aquele tapete.

Na manhã seguinte, Mione começou a despertar lentamente e alguns flashes vieram à sua mente. Tomara vinho com Harry no restaurante, depois alguns martínis na boate e então ela sentiu algo a puxando para si. Ela virou-se então para ver o que era. Deu de cara com um Harry dormindo feliz. Ele tentava abraçá-la mais. A morena então voltou-se para seus flashes, o beijo, a declaração, seu conflito interno, os amassos no sofá e por fim o prazer que sentiu naquele tapete quando Harry a amou como um homem deve amar uma mulher. Nunca imaginou sentir tanto prazer assim, tanto carinho e nunca imaginou que fosse possível uma mulher ter tantos orgasmos como ela teve naquela noite. Ele havia sido perfeito. E agora ela sabia, aquilo que sempre tentou ignorar, aquele carinho mais forte que sentia por ele, as preocupações, o ciúmes que tentava negar, tudo aquilo só poderiam ser uma coisa.

\- Meu Merlin, eu te amo também - fala Mione mais para si mesma ao dar-se conta do que sentia pelo homem que a tinha nos braços naquele momento.

\- Que bom ouvir isso - fala Harry sonolento, ainda com os olhos fechados mas sorrindo.

\- Faz tempo que esta acordado? - pergunta Mione com carinho.

\- Um pouco, mas está tão bom aqui que eu tenho medo de descobrir que estou sonhando - fala Harry.

\- Então somos dois - fala Mione. - Eu não quero sair daqui tão cedo.

\- Então ficamos assim pra sempre - fala Harry.

\- Mas eu tenho que ir pro QG, falando nisso, que horas são? - pergunta Mione lembrando-se que precisava terminar uma estratégia.

\- São 10h da manhã de sábado e você não vai a lugar algum - fala Harry a abraçando mais forte.

\- Mas eu... - E Harry a silenciou com um beijo. E então a fez esquecer de tudo assim que pressionou seu corpo contra o dela e a amou igual naquela noite.

Naquele dia o QG inteiro ficou preocupado com a chefe que não aparecia. Ela nunca havia perdido a hora, mas Gina chegou com um belo sorriso nos lábios e, ao saber do sumiço da amiga, tranquilizou todos dizendo apenas que ela tirara o dia de folga.

Enquanto isso num certo apartamento, um certo casal de morenos sorria enquanto dormia no tapete com uma aliança prateada na mão direita após terem se amado até a exaustão. Se aquele namoro ia durar? É claro que sim, estava escrito desde o dia que se conheceram. Se acabariam casados? Óbvio. Se seriam felizes? Com certeza. Se teriam filhos? Era o segundo maior sonho de Harry, afinal o primeiro era casar com sua morena. Se seriam eternos amantes? Ninguém duvidava. Afinal, nunca existiu Harry sem Mione nem Mione sem Harry.

**Fim. **

**-**  
**N/A: Se alguem pensar, eu ja vi isso em algum lugar, pode ter certeza que eu me alto plagiei a ideia central da fic...**

**N/A 2: Muito obrigado Ingrid D. por betar esta fic. Abração Minha Querida Amiga.**

**N/A 3: Quem curtiu, comenta ai que esse autor é bem carente**


	2. Parte 2

Segunda-feira de manhã, uma bela manhã de sol fazia em Londres. Um tempo raro, para aquela cidade normalmente cinzenta. O tempo, ainda assim, se encontrava extremamente frio. Gina adentrava o quartel general dos aurores com um leve sorriso no rosto. Se dirigia a sala da amiga e chefe das estratégias.

Ao adentrar a sala de Hermione, Gina pode notar que a mesa da amiga se encontrava com uma pilha de papéis para ler e assinar. Hermione, porém, não se encontrava lá. Um fato bastante estranho, se tratando dela, ainda mais por já passar e muito das 9h de segunda-feira. Resolveu sentar-se e esperar pela chegada dela, afinal, a reunião delas deveria ser as 8h30 em ponto.

Passados quase quinze minutos de sua chegada, Gina percebe a porta da sala ser aberta e uma Hermione apressada entrando.

\- Bom dia Mione - cumprimenta Gina assustando a morena que acabara de adentrar a sala.  
\- Que susto Gina! - Mione exclama. - E bom dia - responde agora se recompendo.  
\- Esta atrasada? - Pergunta a ruiva sorrindo maliciosamente, ao ver a morena depositar sua bolsa sobre uma mesa e tirar o sobretudo que usava.  
\- Sim - Mione fala sentando-se em sua mesa.  
\- E isso se deve a quem? - Questiona a ruiva curiosa.  
\- Eu apenas perdi a hora, Gina - diz Mione corando.  
\- Sei. Você some o final de semana todo, seu melhor amigo moreno com belos olhos verdes também desaparece, seu apartamento fica impossivel de aparatar e nem uma coruja que mandei você respondeu. Coincidencia? Acho que não - Gina fala como se estivesse diante de um réu, ao que Mione apenas a observa com olhos arregalados e a ruiva sorri discretamente.  
\- O que quer saber Gina?  
\- Você e o Harry tiraram o atraso?  
\- Que pergunta, Gina.  
\- Estou curiosissima para saber se vocês finalmente desencalharam.

Quando Hermione ia responder, Harry adentra a sala sorrindo bobo. Mione, ao olhar para o moreno também sorri.

\- Encerro meu caso - diz a ruiva vendo os sorrisos de ambos.  
\- Bom dia Gina - cumprimenta Harry.  
\- Bom dia Harry - devolve Gina. - Como foi o final de semana?  
\- Ótimo - Harry responde sem prestar muita atenção.  
\- O que quer aqui, Harry? - Pergunta Mione vendo onde a ruiva queria chegar.  
\- Quero saber se almoça comigo?  
\- Sim, almoço sim - responde simplesmente.  
\- Ótimo, meio dia passo aqui e então iremos.  
\- Combinado - concorda a morena e Harry deixa a sala dela.  
\- O que? Sem beijo? - Gina fica admirada.  
\- Gina, isso aqui é um local de trabalho... - mas Gina interrompe a morena.  
\- Um beijinho só, ninguém vai saber  
\- Eu já dou muitos beijinhos nele quando chego em casa - Mione fala sem pensar.  
\- Eu sabia, vocês estão namorando já?  
\- Não tem como esconder nada de você, não é srta Weasley?  
\- Não. Mas e então? Ele é tudo isso que falam?  
\- Não - Mione responde deixando a amiga decepcionada. - Ele é muito mais - completa com ar apaixonada. - Eu estou completamente apaixonada por ele.  
\- Eu sabia, e me diz, como foi?  
\- Foi perfeito, jantamos, dançamos, bebemos e quando ele foi me deixar em casa, me deu um beijo que me fez ir a Lua.  
\- Uau, tudo isso com um beijo? E o que aconteceu depois?  
\- Eu me deixei levar e quando vi, estava acordando no tapete da minha sala com meu melhor amigo me abraçando. Foi completamente mágica a noite. Ele é perfeito, meu pacote completo.  
\- Nossa, deu até calor.  
\- Nem me fale, só de lembrar, já deu vontade de sair correndo atrás dele.  
\- Por que não vai?  
\- Porque olha essa pilha de papéis, tenho que terminar tudo hoje, ou você não terá missão. Eu ia fazer no sabado, mas foi impossivel, porque sair do tapete foi complicadissimo.  
\- Não acredito, nem na cama chegaram?  
\- Em algum momento acabei achando minha cama.  
\- Acho que vou catar meu maridinho no final de semana e aprontar uma dessas.  
\- Você já fez pior.  
\- Pode ser, mas você pelo menos aproveitou as ideias?  
\- Só a do chuveiro. Preciso colocar um balcão mais baixo na cozinha.  
\- Recomendo e também recomendo que experimente as escadas de incendio, apenas tome cuidado para não disparar os alarmes com todo o fogo - Gina fala arrancando mais risos da morena.  
\- Você é louca.  
\- Foi a melhor rapidinha da minha vida.  
\- Você e o Draco são loucos, ainda mais por fazerem isso no prédio que eu moro.  
\- Primeiro experimente, depois me conte. Principalmente porque eu descobri um lugar novo e mais gostoso ainda.  
\- O que vocês aprontaram dessa vez?  
\- No escritório dele não teve graça, porque ele é o presidente da empresa, mas no meu, foi delicioso.  
\- Aqui?  
\- Sim, você e o Harry poderiam fazer algo assim depois do expediente de hoje, quem sabe?  
\- Nem pensar, aqui dentro não, ou eu paro de trabalhar.

E assim as duas engataram uma conversa que durou até a hora do almoço, quando Harry veio buscar sua morena para almoçar. E Gina foi atrás de seu amado maridinho pra almoçar também.

**Fim.**


End file.
